Conventional baseball gloves which have been employed for many years, comprise finger sheathes each formed by preparing three members of leather, bending inwardly the edges of the adjacent members on the lateral and rear sides of the finger sheathes, interposing leather straps between the inwardly bent edges of the members and stitching the bent edges and the straps together to form seams of the finger sheathes, and having lining sheathes of leather inserted into the finger sheathes, as shown in section in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings. With this arrangement, each of the seams of the finger sheathes includes inward protrusions defined by the inwardly bent edges of the members stitched together with the strap of leather therebetween, and the inward protrusions of the rear seam of the finger sheath function as a keel which is an obstacle to bend the sheath in a direction toward the palm of the glove. This results in a failure in catching the balls with the glove. Furthermore, the bending of the fingers brings the protrusions of the rear seams of the finger sheathes into indirect contact with the back of the fingers so that the player will have discomfort contact feelings. Repeatedly bending movement of the sheathes in the direction of the palm of the glove causes loads to impose on the rear seams of the sheathes, thereby tearing the leather and stitching threads.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a baseball glove having its finger sheathes which are free of the inward protrusions at the rear seams of the sheathes to avoid the above mentioned disadvantages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a baseball glove having elastic finger sheathes which make it easier for players to catch balls, and provide improved durability of the glove.
These objects of the invention can be achieved by providing a baseball glove comprising finger sheathes, each formed from face and rear members of leather, the face member being bent inwardly of the finger sheath at the edges thereof, the rear members being bent inwardly of the finger sheath at one edge thereof adjacent the first face member, the inwardly bent edges of the face and rear members being stitched together with straps of leather interposed therebetween to form lateral seams of the sheath, and reinforcing strip secured onto the other rear members adjacent their other edges.